User blog:Jaadowgg/Episode 70 Ramblings
ASHJOGSUHJNRHIGDAWNDJGIFo *dies* EDIT: Alright, here are my REAL ramblings on Episode 70. What's above is just my initial reaction after watching the episode. I saw the episode early today because my heart just couldn't take the pressure of not seeing it. Now that I have watched it, a whole new pressure is on my heart. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Anyway, on with the ramblings. First off, I'd like to say that the instrumental version of "Reason" was just awesome. You may not know this, but "Rason" is my favorite song of all time. Not to mention of the Hunter X Hunter franchise. My second favorite is "E-Jan (Do You Feel Like I Feel)". So, hearing that instrumental version just gave me goosebumps. Actually, I got goosebumps throughout the whole show. So, it's really no big deal that I got them from the song. Or is it? I'll let you decide that. Oh my goodness, Hisoka's face when Gon went full power! That was just wow! That's the creepy pedo clown we all know and love. Well, know, anyway. Not sure if we all love him. Speaking of Gon going full power, I'd have to say that if I heard somebody say "Saishou gu" (please somebody correct me if I'm wrong. I'm not fluent in Japanese so I only have to play it by ear), I'd start running for my life. It's the most awesome, yet extremely terrifying battle cry (or whatever you wanna call it) ever. Also, I'd like to ask, who here said Gon's lines with him (like, when he did his attack)? Hm? Anybody? Ahhh... Precious KilluGon moments. "I need Killua to hold the ball." That just speaks for itself. Almost made me die, but I had to finish the episode. And, as you can tell, I died after the episode. Let's see... what else? Um... I got nothing else to say, actually. Any moments that stood out to you? I think I'm gonna go back to being dead for the week. Then I'll revive and most likely die next week. SECOND EDIT: Looking through Tumblr now, I'm reminded of Killua's face at the beginning. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT FACE, KILL? THIRD EDIT: Alright, I finished going through Tumblr and I only saw the face HIsoka made when he saw Gon go full power ONCE! As much as Tumblr loves the faces Hisoka makes, I only saw that face ONCE! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT! (TWICE now because I went back to the tags to look for the pictures mentioned below.) Also, I saw a comparative picture of when Hisoka caught the ball. One picture was from the OVA and the other from this episode. I'd say 2011 Hisoka is more beat up than 1999 Hisoka. I mean, his hair looks more out of place and... know what? I'm just gonna put them here. 1999 Hisoka: 2011 Hisoka: That should be the end of my ramblings for now. I promise I'm gonna be staying dead this time. No more edits. Category:Blog posts